Paradox shift
by Jacobus Negromante
Summary: Two dualists from the future have come to Dual Academy on a mission of appocolyptic importance. What will become of the dualing world when its own future crashes in? Rated M because I said so.


Hello people! I have not written anything in a fuckin while, but since this is a Yugioh story with a totally new fan base, not many of you will likely know that I have another story which I never update in the Naruto section. So now I get to piss off a whole new group of internet people. YAAAAY! So yeah, I am a horrible updater and I do not apologize for it. So look forward to that. This is a self insert fanfic where I put myself in the Yugioh Gx universe to take names and play card games. So, yeah, thats that. Go ahead and read now.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything, if I did I would probubly be making money from it instead of posting on this fucking website!

XxX  
>Domino City<br>XxX

It's daytime, partly cloudy, a peaceful day in the most famous city in Duel Monsters history. In an empty alleyway in between a pizza place and an arcade a strange disturbance can be observed. A ball of pure lightning appears, violent looking, yet too stable and… perfect to be anything even remotely natural. The bright orb expands outwards, nearly vaporizing the walls around it, but just barely contains itself within the tight confines. Oddly it gives off only a slight hum, a sort of static buzzing sound which is easily swallowed by the passing cars. Very abruptly, as soon as the orb stops expanding, the entire thing simply dissipates, leaving behind two young men.

The first is tall, not obscenely so, reaching at a good 6 feet, perhaps a little less. He is pale, very pale, with dark wild hair, long enough to reach past his neck and sticking out in enough places to suggest it is quite unfamiliar with a comb. He is dressed in all black, black combat boots, black jeans which are a tad too large and held up by a battered old black belt, and a comfortable looking long sleeved black shirt that is made of a very soft material, like velvet but cheaper. On any other man of his stature it might have looked effeminate, but with his pale skin, gaunt face, wild hair, scraggly beard which hangs down from his chin like wires, and all black attire this shirt makes him look more like a corpse which got up from his coffin and just walked away.

The second is shorter, 5 foot 5, give or take an inch, and much heavier than his companion. He is wide, but not necessarily fat. There is a power to his build, and yet he does have a good amount of fat over his muscle. It is the build of a fat man who is forced to grow stronger and faster, as quickly as possible. His hair is blond, and buzzed down nearly to his pale scalp. He is not nearly as pale as his companion, and in fact his skin is more red than white. He is wearing black cargo shorts, which fit him well and look a fair bit newer than anything on his taller friend, as do his sneakers, grey and nearly new, built for running. His T-shirt is blue, and does not betray anything unusual about the individual. It is the kind of thing you would expect a teenager to wear.

Neither look like the type of person you would expect to come out of an orb of lightning in the middle of a deserted alleyway, except for the devices on each of their left arms. They are duel disks, much like the ones massed produced by Kaiba Corp to bring the ever popular game of Duel Monsters to virtual life with hologram technology. But these disks are… different. The bulbs in the center that go over one's arm are bigger than they should be, and rather than rounded these disks are sharp at their edges, much like the original models once were but without the angle in between the two halves, where the disks would split and fold back. These disks appear to be one strait edge which does not fold back at all. The frames of these duel disks are also not made from plastic as they should be. They are very clearly made of metal, and shine in the bright afternoon sun. The edges of these devices aren't just pointy, like the original disks were either, but rather they are _sharp_, the whole duel disk doubling as a sword attached to one's arm.

"Are we in the right place?" The heavier one asks. His companion takes out a hand held electronic device and begins to poke away at the screen.

"Give me a moment to connect to the current day systems... Alright, we at least appear to be in the right time, the date is correct. But we're two hours later than we should be."

"Not so bad, we anticipated three hour's difference."

"True, but we didn't anticipate this. We're also six and a half miles south of where we want to be, and we didn't exactly bring transportation."

The heavier one thought about that problem for a moment, looking out at the street, and the cars passing by. Then he smirks, and starts walking out of the alleyway.

"You have an idea?"

"The Dual Academy entrance exams used to be held inside the Dual Monsters prep school building, right?"

"That is our destination."

"Well, an event like that takes over the building, and the Dual Academy students get priority for seats to watch this exam."

"And?"

"And, it's Thursday. So where are all the pompous rich kids trying to be dualists?"

And with that, the large young man steps out into the street in front of a very large, expensive looking car that was about to pass by. It was going too fast, yet it stopped on a dime just short of the strange young man's knees.

"Hey, watch where your goin' buddy!"

"You are a pompous rich kid."

"Yeah, what of it tubby?"

"I'm looking for a dualist, you part of that Dual Monsters school in this town?"

"Yeah, but I got stuff to do, I don't have time to dual a peasant like you. So beat it!"

The large man stares calmly for a moment, and then he starts forward, raising his arm as if to smash the kid's windshield with his dual disk sword. But his thinner companion grabs his arm before he can.

"We need that, remember? Alright kid, how about you make some time, and I'll ante this card."

He holds up a card, and the kid nearly shits himself from shock. The card he held up was Relinquished, a card which was supposedly never released to the public, held exclusively and greedily by Maximillion Pegasus.

"And I'll even throw in the other half." And he shifts the ritual spell needed to summon it from behind the monster in his hand.

"Alright, you got a dual punk." The fool reaches over his seat and grabs his dual disk, getting out of his car and pulling his deck out at once.

"I'll ante..."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"We have no need for your cards. You will be risking something else."

"Yeah, and what might that be?"

"Time. You will wager your time. We have a need to get to that prep school you attend. When you lose, you will drive us there."

"Tch, me lose? not gonna happen. You got a deal, now DUAL!"

Protagonist: 4000/Jackass: 4000

"I'm in a bit of a rush, boy, so I will make the first move." And he draws before the rich prick can argue.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead." 'It just means I get to attack first anyway.'

"I place three cards face down, and activate burning land." He lays his cards in his deadly disk, and the ground between the two dualists bursts into virtual flame. "Turn end."

"That's it? HAHAHAHAHA! That was pathetic! You didn't even use your card right! Burning land destroys field spells you noobie. Laying that down on the first-"

"As I've already stated, I am in a hurry. Now take your turn so I can win already."

"Tch, fine, you wanna lose so badly, let's go. DRAW!"

"And first blood is mine."

The flames on the ground whip out and encircle the fool for a moment, only to fade a moment later.

Protagonist: 4000/Jackass: 3500

Yeah yeah, I take 500 damage, but so do you on your turn you noobie. Now,"

"Now I activate my trap card, secret barrel." One of his virtual face-downs flips up and a virtual cannon emerges from it. "Bang." And indeed there is a bang. The cannon fires six times, one for each card in his opponent's hand, and each one makes the fool flinch. Virtual holograms don't actually hurt, but it's still hard for most people to stand still when you're getting shot at.

Protagonist: 4000/Jackass: 2300

"GRR! I summon luster dragon, in attack mode!" Luster Dragon, lvl 4 normal monster, 1900 atk. "Kick his ass luster dragon, ATTACK!"

The medium sized dragon rushes forward, intent on ripping his summoner's opponent to shreds. And he stands stock still, arms crossed, not a care in the world. And just before he is about to get hit, he smirks.

"Dimension wall."

Another of his face-downs flip up, this one right in front of its castor. The dragon runs right into it, and emerges behind its master.

"Wha?! GAH!"

Protagonist: 4000/Jackass: 400

"Dimension wall makes all combat damage I would take from this battle go to you instead. Would you like to try again?"

"Tch, I lay down two face-downs. Your move." 'Alright, he only has one trap card left and two cards in his hand. His deck ain't nothin but petty tricks. In my hand I have monster reborn, luster dragon #2, and wingbeat of a giant dragon. Next turn I can wait for his burning land to hurt himself, then use my face-down dust tornado to destroy it when he ends his turn, thinking he's already won. Then I can sac my little dragon for the big one, use my magic card to send it back to my hand and blow up all his stupid little tricks. Then I just reborn my little dragon and hit him directly. I still got this.'

"My move, draw. Now my burning land will deal damage to me, as you stated rightfully before."

'Here it comes.' The idiot smirks. The flames reach out and surround their caster, the difference being that this time, the one affected doesn't flinch like a child.

Protagonist: 3500/Jackass: 400

"Alright, now I-"

"I win. Reverse card open. Attack and Receive."

"WHAT!?"

"As you can see from the giant card that flipped over just now, I activate Attack and Receive. I can only activate this card when I take damage, and in retaliation of that damage you take seven hundred. In other words, you lose."

Protagonist: 3500/Jackass: 0

"No... NO WAY! I can't lose to a punk like you!"

"If you're quite done being pathetic, I believe you owe me and my friend a ride, and we are in a bit of a hurry."

The fool drops his head in shame and anger, but prepares to do as he promised. A duelist must honor the ante.

XXX  
>To be continued<br>XXX

So what do you think so far? tell me, so I may have confidence in myself I do not deserve! I'll reveal their names next time, cause I actually don't yet know what I'm going to call these guys. Oh, and the skinny one is me. Review bitches!


End file.
